The present invention relates in general to the field of thread winding equipment, in particular, to a new and useful device for transferring cops or bobbins of yarn or the like from a bobbin container to a bobbin receptacle on a spooling frame.
Spooling frames have a whole series of bobbin holders positioned next to one another holding preferably a plurality, e.g. five or six, of bobbin receptacles. Into these receptacles the bobbins or cops of yarn to be unwound are inserted in the spooling frame. One after the other the bobbins are then unwound, and in the process bad spots are removed from their yarn or the like, and after the associated "refinement" the yarn is rewound into a new bobbin, particularly a crosswound bobbin. The processes are accomplished relatively quickly, for which reason it is a matter of concern that a number and particularly the maximum possible number of bobbins should be standing ready at all times in each bobbin holder. The insertion of the bobbins in the bobbin receptacles is a relatively time-consuming task, particularly if the bobbins are inserted by hand.